


Mates and Marriage Proposals (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abrazos & Arrumacos, Child Peter Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Compañeros, Compañeros Lobos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Durmiendo juntos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lazos de Hombres- Lobo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Primeros encuentros, Protective Peter Hale, Rivalidad de Hermanos, Sibling Rivalry, Sleeping Together, Ternura, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, True Love's Kiss, Werewolf Bonds, Werewolf Mates, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Compañeros y Propuestas de Matrimonio':Mira a su alrededor de nuevo, tratando de ver si alguien lo está mirando como si quisieran ser amigos, cuando de repente ve al chico más bonito de todo el universo. Su corazón se pone raro, latiendo un mucho muy rápido, y sus ojos se abren de par en par antes de entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver mejor.– Mamá, – susurra Stiles, tirando de su manga y luego tirando de nuevo cuando no lo mira. – ¡Mamá! –.– ¿Qué pasa, Mieczysław? –, pregunta mamá mientras lo mira para abajo.Le hace un gesto para que se incline y susurra lo más silenciosamente posible en su oído. – Ese es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, Mamá –.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mates and Marriage Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439299) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> Historia en Inglés beteada, en Español sin Beta :(
> 
> ACLARACION: El nombre real de Stiles es Mieczysław, como sobrenombre usan Mischief, que como habrán visto en la serie (lo escribo sólo por si es necesario) significa Travesura, o Travieso/Maldadoso en español. 
> 
> Listo, ahora, a leer!

Stiles está emocionado. ¡Stiles está _tan_ emocionado! Hoy es el día en que empieza la escuela, y Él. Está. Tan. ¡Emocionado! Está tan emocionado que incluso se despertó temprano, incapaz de seguir durmiendo cuando tenía un día tan grande delante de él. Se despertó y se apresuró para estar listo, golpeando la puerta de su mamá para que ella estuviera lista también. Ahora, Stiles está aquí, está _aquí_ , ¡y finalmente está empezando el primer grado!

La escuela es diferente de lo que esperaba, y mientras él está en el frente sosteniendo la mano de su mamá, ni siquiera está nervioso. Es un niño grande, su papá se lo dice todo el tiempo, y está emocionado. Estar en primer grado significa que está creciendo, y crecer significa que puede ser más inteligente, y tal vez tan inteligente como mamá (no papá, porque aunque él es como, un _superhéroe_ , no es tan inteligente como mamá).

Stiles tira de la mano de mamá, saltando por los pasillos. No está muy seguro de a dónde va pero como siempre, mamá parece saber, tirando suavemente de su mano para guiarlo por el camino correcto. ¡Hay tanto que va a aprender, y a Stiles le encanta aprender cosas nuevas! Él realmente espera que su maestro sea inteligente para que él pueda volverse inteligente también.

El aula no es muy elegante, pero Stiles cree que tiene sentido. Las aulas son probablemente sólo elegantes para los niños grandes que aprenden muchas cosas. Stiles va a aprender muchas cosas - él en serio, en serio lo espera - pero definitivamente no está aprendiendo tanto como los niños grandes ahorita. Mira alrededor de la habitación, viendo si alguno de los otros niños se ve agradable. Hay algunos pocos, un chico con una cara rara y una chica con el pelo muy rojo, pero Stiles no quiere hablar con ellos todavía.

Mira a su alrededor de nuevo, tratando de ver si alguien lo está mirando como si quisieran ser amigos, cuando de repente ve al chico más bonito de todo el universo. Su corazón se pone raro, latiendo un mucho muy rápido, y sus ojos se abren de par en par antes de entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver mejor.

– Mamá, – susurra Stiles, tirando de su manga y luego tirando de nuevo cuando no lo mira. – ¡Mamá! –.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mieczysław? –, pregunta mamá mientras lo mira para abajo.

Le hace un gesto para que se incline y susurra lo más silenciosamente posible en su oído. – Ese es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi _vida_ , Mamá –.

Su Mamá se ríe (lo que Stiles piensa que no es muy agradable, ya que le está diciendo algo importante). – ¿Qué chico, Mischief? –.

Stiles la mira, preguntándose si se ha quedado ciega. Agita una mano frente a sus ojos, resoplando cuando ella le quita la mano. – Mamá, el chico de los ojos azules, _obviamente_ –.

– Oh, bueno, obviamente, – Mamá le dice y Stiles asiente.

No mira hacia otro lado -cómo podría, el chico es más guapo que _Mamá_ \- así que ve cuando el chico mira hacia él. – ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá mira, está _apuntando hacia mí_! – Stiles exclama, tirando de su mano con cada palabra. No mira hacia arriba para ver si ella está mirando, ya que está demasiado ocupado mirando al otro chico.

– Deberías ir a decirle hola, – le dice Mamá, en la voz que usa cuando le está enseñando algo.

Stiles asiente, porque su mamá suele tener razón, y él la mira rápidamente antes de mirar de vuelta. – Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, Mamá –.

Mamá no dice nada por un momento, pero luego se inclina y lo mira con una agradable sonrisa. – Recuerda tus modales, Mischief –.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, porque de todos modos casi nunca olvida sus modales, y camina hacia el chico tan rápido como puede sin correr (porque no se supone que corra adentro, y no quiere que mamá lo llame de vuelta. Esto es _importante_ ). El otro chico es aún más bonito de cerca y sus ojos son _tan_ azules que se ven como el cielo. Se detiene frente al chico, esperando hasta que se adelanta antes de decir algo.

– Disculpa, soy Stiles Stilinski, – dice lo más cortésmente posible, extendiendo la mano para que el otro chico pueda estrecharla (como ha visto a su papá hacer).

– Soy Peter, – el otro chico -Peter, que es un _gran_ nombre, piensa Stiles- le dice. Mira la mano de Stiles como si no supiera qué hacer, sus cejas juntándose y haciéndole ver como si estuviera frunciendo el ceño. A Stiles no le gusta eso y rápidamente tira de su mano hacia atrás, abriendo sus brazos para un abrazo porque los abrazos siempre lo hacen sentir mejor.

El otro chico le sonríe tan ampliamente que Stiles puede ver que le falta un diente, -está celoso, Stiles no ha perdido _ningún_ diente- antes de que se lance hacia delante. Stiles se ríe a carcajadas cuando el otro chico _lo levanta_ , dándole vueltas en círculo antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo. No se suelta de inmediato, así que Stiles tampoco lo hace, abrazando a Peter con fuerza. Peter es muy, muy cálido, y Stiles piensa que sería un gran abrazador, tal vez incluso mejor que su papá, que es el mejor abrazador _de todos_.

– ¡Oh por dios, eres tan fuerte como Superman! – le dice Stiles tan pronto como Peter lo suelta, sintiendo calor por todas partes cuando las mejillas de Peter se sonrojan.

– No soy tan fuerte como Superman, – murmura Peter quedamente, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza muy, muy rápido para que Peter sepa que está diciendo la verdad.

– ¡Lo eres! – dice Stiles sonriendo. – ¡Oh! – Stiles dice de repente, recordando por qué había venido en primer lugar. – Peter...espera, ¿cuál es tu apellido? –.

Peter agacha su cabeza, y sus hombros se encorvan hacia adentro, lo que lo hace ver más pequeño y Stiles _odia_ eso. – Mi nombre es Peter Hale –.

Stiles asiente, repasa lo que quiere decir una última vez en su cabeza antes de que tomar aliento muy, muy grande. – Peter Hale, eres el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida. ¡ _Y_ eres tan fuerte como Superman! ¿Te casarías conmigo y serías mi marido? Prometo siempre pensar que eres muy bonito y te abrazaré cuando estés triste, y doy muy buenos abrazos, mi Papi dice eso, ¡así que podríamos abrazarnos todos los días! –.

Los ojos de Peter se abren mucho, más abiertos de lo que Stiles pensaba posible, antes de hacer un fuerte ruido que suena muy feliz. Peter lo abraza de nuevo y cuando empuja su cara en el cuello de Stiles, él lo hace también en el de Peter a pesar de que hace cosquillas. Peter lo abraza por mucho tiempo, pero a Stiles no le importa. Está muy calientito y pasa una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Stiles de un modo que se siente mucho muy agradable.

Stiles sonríe, y le gusta poder sentir la piel de Peter contra su cara así que no se mueve. Abrazar a Peter es tan agradable y está tan feliz que Peter parezca querer casarse con él también. Stiles aprieta a Peter aún más fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir jamás.

* * *

Peter no puede esperar por empezar la escuela. Después de todo, tiene muchas, muchas razones por las que quiere ir. No sólo está cansado de que Talia sea mayor que él, sino que está cansado de que Talia sea _más inteligente_ que él. Peter trata de ser tan inteligente como pueda, pero hay algunos libros con palabras que no puede leer y él sabe que si le pidiera ayuda a Mamá, ella le diría que Talia era mayor y que estaba bien que fuera más lista.

Lo que Mamá no sabe es que _no_ está bien que Talia sea más inteligente. Ella es una sabelotodo, y siempre hace que Peter sienta que no es lo suficientemente inteligente. Peter _odia_ eso, especialmente porque Talia solo es mala con él cuando Mamá no está cerca. Mamá nunca le cree a Peter cuando trata de delatarla, así que necesita ser más inteligente para poder ser más listo que Talia.

Peter está listo para aprender, como le dijo a su madre esa mañana. Él está listo para ser más inteligente, pero _no_ está listo para salir de casa. Peter no fue a la guardería, no como los otros niños, y está tan preocupado de que vayan a pensar que es raro.

Ya sabe que la gente –adultos, principalmente- piensa que es raro porque es un Hale, pero no quiere que estos chicos también piensen que es raro. Mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien tal vez podría hablar -Papá dijo que era importante ser _'so-cia-ble_ '- y sus ojos se abren de par en par mientras se posan en un chico flacucho con el pelo hecho un desastre.

Inhala profundamente, la boca salivando mientras su lobo comienza a saltar bajo su piel. Su lobo _nunca_ había estado tan emocionado antes y Peter agacha la cabeza por si sus ojos brillan. Él sabe que es muy bueno con el control, su Alfa le dice eso todo el tiempo, pero está preocupado de que algo vaya a pasar.

Peter arriesga mirar hacia arriba porque él en serio, en serio que quiere ver a ese chico de nuevo. Se ve... que se ve muy hermoso, piensa Peter. Vuelve a inhalar, dejando que el delicioso olor que sabe que es del niño le llene la nariz mientras su lobo da pasitos felices. Peter se siente como cuando la luna está llena, su lobo tirando hacia la superficie y queriendo correr y aullar y jugar. Mira fijamente al niño y se pregunta si le gustaría correr también (tal vez Peter podría incluso atraparle un conejo, él es _genial_ atrapando conejos).

– ¿Está todo bien, cachorro?, – pregunta Mamá, sintiendo preocupación a través del lazo de manada.

– Mami, ¿a qué huele Papi? – pregunta Peter, aunque conoce las historias. Sin embargo, quiere estar seguro antes de decir nada.

– Bueno, él huele como el hogar, como todo lo bueno en el mundo entero. ¿Por qué preguntas corazón? –.

Peter la mira con grandes ojos, su corazón latiendo más rápido y más rápido en su pecho mientras su estómago comienza a sentirse extraño, casi como se siente cuando ha comido demasiadas galletas. – Ese chico huele como el hogar, – le dice Peter en voz baja, lo suficientemente despacio como para que sólo lo oigan sus oídos de lobo, y señala al niño, mirando para ver que ya está mirando fijamente a Peter. Peter hace un ruido, alcanzando y tirando frenéticamente la mano de su madre. – ¡Me está mirando! –.

Antes de que Mamá pueda decir algo, el chico se ya está acercando. Peter aún no es muy bueno para ajustar su audición, así que se pierde lo que el chico le dice a su propia mamá. Peter mira mientras camina hacia adelante muy rápidamente, viéndose increíblemente decidido. Peter tiene un extraño impulso de mostrar su cuello, igual que lo haría para su alfa o para Mamá, pero se asegura de pararse derecho, mirando a los ojos del niño (se ven como el caramelo. Peter _ama_ el caramelo).

El niño se detiene frente a él, respirando profundamente. Su corazón está latiendo tan rápido como el de Peter, y es muy ruidoso en sus oídos. – Disculpe, soy Stiles Stilinski –.

El niño extiende una mano, su brazo muy recto. Peter mira a la mano confundido, sin tener idea de lo que el otro niño quiere de él. – Soy Peter, – le dice lentamente, arrugando su cara mientras intenta recordar lo que su alfa le ha enseñado sobre los humanos.

Mientras piensa, Stiles extiende sus brazos para un abrazo, y el corazón de Peter se dispara en su pecho. Todo lo que puede pensar es: mi compañero quiere abrazarme, mi compañero quiere abrazarme, ¡mi compañero quiere abrazarme! Peter sonríe tan amplio que sus mejillas duelen y corre hacia adelante antes de que Stiles (que es un nombre divertido, pero Peter cree que le queda bien al chico) pueda cambiar de opinión, envuelve al chico en sus brazos y le da vueltas alrededor.

Stiles ríe tan alegremente que el corazón de Peter se acelera aún más. Está demasiado feliz para contenerse, y ni siquiera piensa en esconder su fuerza mientras abraza a Stiles más apretado (aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlo, _nunca_ lastimaría a su compañero). Cuando deja a Stiles su lobo quiere seguir agarrado así que lo hace, abrazando a Stiles lo suficientemente fuerte como para que estén apretados completamente juntos. Stiles huele aún mejor de cerca, y quiere poner su cara en el cuello de Stiles para que pueda olerlo mucho más.

No lo hace, porque los humanos son muy raros y no les gusta eso. Peter retrocede un poco, tratando de recordar que los humanos no son lobos y no les gusta tocar de la misma manera.

– ¡Oh por dios, eres tan fuerte como Superman! – Las mejillas de Peter se calientan tan pronto como las palabras salen de la boca de Stiles, y mira al suelo antes de tener que mirar a Stiles otra vez.

– No soy tan fuerte como Superman, – murmura Peter quedamente, esperando que su madre no haya escuchado para no meterse en problemas. Stiles asiente con la cabeza arriba y abajo tan rápido que a Peter le preocupa que vaya a salir herido.

– ¡Lo eres! – dice Stiles sonriendo. – ¡Oh! – Stiles dice repentinamente y muy fuerte. – Peter...espera, ¿cuál es tu apellido? –.

Peter agacha la cabeza, una sensación de que no le gusta le sube por el estómago y hace que su lobo lloriquee. Se encorva hacia adelante, deseando poder hundirse en el suelo para no tener que decirle a Stiles quién es. Peter _realmente_ no quiere perder a su compañero así de rápido. – Mi nombre es Peter Hale –.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada porque Peter sea un Hale. Su frente se estrecha, y parece que está pensando. – Peter Hale, – no dice el nombre como si fuera asqueroso, y sigue hablando. – Eres el chico más lindo que he visto nunca. ¡ _Y_ eres tan fuerte como Superman! ¿Te casarías conmigo y serías mi marido? Prometo siempre pensar que eres muy bonita y te abrazaré cuando estés triste, y doy muy buenos abrazos, mi Papi dice eso, ¡así que podríamos abrazarnos todos los días! –.

Los ojos de Peter se abren ampliamente, su lobo aullando y saltando y bailando bajo su piel. Se siente aún más feliz que en Navidad y en su cumpleaños _juntos_. Está tan feliz que su lobo quiere aullar, pero se asegura de que el ruido que hace suene muy humano y no como un animal. El Alfa dice que es _muy_ importante mantenerse humano cuando se está con otros humanos, y _realmente_ no quiere que Stiles le tenga miedo.

Abraza a Stiles de nuevo, y esta vez se permite poner su cara en el cuello de Stiles para poder oler a su compañero donde huele más fuerte. Huele _increíble_ , mejor que cualquier otra cosa, y el lobo de Peter se estremece cuando su compañero lo huele también. Peter frota sus manos arriba y abajo en la espalda de Stiles del mismo modo que a él le gusta, y se aferra. No va a dejarlo ir hasta que Stiles lo quiera, y espera que eso signifique no dejarlo ir nunca y para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de la siesta y de probarse a sí mismo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora: Cuando este fic alcanzó 1k kudos, decidí escribir el segundo capítulo en el que había estado pensando. Tengo planes para un tercero, así que tal vez llegue a escribir eso en algún momento! 
> 
> Nota Traductora: no puedo con tanta ternura!!! *vomita arcoiris*

— ¡Muy bien amigos, hora de la siesta! — Stiles mira a su nueva maestra mientras ella grita, aplaudiendo con fuerza. Él mira hacia abajo la imagen que está coloreando y luego de vuelta a ella y frunce el ceño. ¡Él no puede ir a dormir todavía, no está terminado! Todavía no ha dibujado el pelo de Peter o coloreado sus ojos - el azul más bonito que haya visto _jamás_.-

¡Stiles aún no puede ir a dormir la siesta! Si el dibujo no está terminado, no puede dárselo a Peter, y _necesita_ dárselo a Peter para que sepa que va en serio sobre casarse con él. Eso es de lo que trata el dibujo, después de todo. Stiles ha pasado las últimas _horas_ coloreando, asegurándose de que tenía todos los detalles bien. ¡Incluso les puso flores, y dibujó los anillos! Tuvo que usar amarillo porque la gran caja de crayones de Peter no tenía dorado, pero no se ven tan mal.

 _Pero_ , la imagen no está terminada, ¡y no puede simplemente parar ahora! Su pecho se pone muy muy apretado mientras su labio inferior comienza a temblar. Sus ojos queman y él toma un profundo respiro. No quiere llorar, especialmente cuando Peter está sentado a su lado. ¡Lo último que quiere es que Peter piense que es un bebé! ¡ _No lo_ _es_ , está en primer grado y Papá dice que es un niño grande!

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sti? — Peter pregunta de repente, cubriendo la mano de Stiles con la suya propia y abriendo suavemente sus dedos del puño en el que se ha apretado, cogiendo el crayón roto de su mano. — Huel… te ves triste —.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, pero no dice nada. Cierra bien los ojos para ninguna lágrima se pueda salir, y sigue sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¡R-rompí tu crayón! — Murmura Stiles, sus ojos arden aún más. ¡Peter lo odiará y no querrá casarse con él ahora!

— Está bien, Stiles —, le dice Peter, pero Stiles sacude la cabeza de nuevo. ¡No está bien! ¡No terminó el dibujo y rompió el crayón de Peter y _nada_ está bien! — Oye, por favor deja de llorar —.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — dice Stiles, incluso cuando las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por su cara. Lo que lo hace llorar más fuerte, y apenas puede respirar sobre sus sollozos.

— Todo el mundo, vengan aquí, — la maestra llama de nuevo y Stiles la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, su visión borrosa, su boca retorciéndose en una fruncida mueca apretada. Él la _odia_.

— Sti, vamos a acostarnos, puedes terminarlo más tarde, — le dice Peter. Stiles sacude su cabeza de nuevo, apretando sus ojos. ¡ _No puede_ terminarlo después, _tiene_ que terminarlo ahora!

— ¡Pero tu cara aún no está terminada! — Grita Stiles, su voz quebrándose en un sollozo.

— Está bien, — dice Peter en voz baja, moviendo su silla aún más cerca para que sus rodillas toquen los muslos de Stiles. Peter suelta su mano y Stiles hace un ruido herido, porque esto es todo, Peter obviamente lo _odia_ y nunca van a casarse y nunca van a volver a hablar y la vida de Stiles está _arruinada_.

— Ven aquí, — la voz de Peter es amable en su oído. La mano que se había soltado de la suya está envolviendo su espalda, y Peter lo tira contra su pecho. Stiles cae en el, inhalando un sollozo mientras trata de calmarse, envolviendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Peter y empujando su cara dentro de su pecho.

Esto es agradable, y es más fácil para Stiles calmarse cuando todo lo que puede oler y sentir es Peter. Respira profundamente, asegurándose de que sus propios brazos estén apretados alrededor de la espalda de Peter para que no se aleje. Stiles no quiere que se vaya.

Finalmente, el apretado apretón en el pecho de Stiles empieza a suavizarse y es mucho más fácil respirar. Se mueve hacia atrás, limpiando sus lágrimas y sintiéndose muy, _muy feliz_ cuando Peter no mueve sus brazos de su alrededor. Le gusta mucho cuando Peter lo abraza.

— ¿Quieres ir a acostarte? ¿Podemos compartir una colchoneta? —

— ¿En-En serio? — pregunta Stiles. No puede creer que Peter todavía quiera pasar tiempo con él.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le dice Peter con una gran sonrisa. Toma la mano de Stiles y lo tira con tanta fuerza que Stiles se tropieza con él, y ambos se ríen cuando se miran.

Stiles deja que Peter lo arrastre a las colchonetas, ignorando a los otros niños que lo miran. Peter no suelta su mano a pesar de que la de Stiles está sucia con el crayón que había roto, y le hace sonreír y olvidarse de los otros niños y sus miradas.

Quedan dos colchonetas y Peter coge una como si fuera tan liviana como una manta, incluso si Stiles sabe que son un poco pesadas. Lo lleva a una pared lejos de los demás. La mayoría de los niños han rodeado a la maestra, pero Peter los lleva a unos pasos de distancia. A Stiles no le importa, mientras pueda abrazar a Peter durante su siesta, estará bien con donde sea que se acuesten. Se va a la cama, listo para su siesta y muy listo para dormir, cuando Peter lo detiene.

— Tienes que acostarte ahí, — le dice Peter, señalando el interior de la colchoneta.

— Pero no me gusta dormir contra la pared, — dice Stiles, su voz alta y quejica. Se siente muy, muy somnoliento después de llorar tanto, y ahora todo lo que quiere hacer es tomar su siesta.

Pedro no dice nada, sus cejas arrugándose mientras hace pucheros. Mira hacia abajo y un rato más tarde mira hacia arriba. — Tienes que acostarte ahí para que pueda protegerte —.

— Oh, — dice Stiles, su cara caliente. — Bueno, eso podría estar bien entonces —.

Stiles se acuesta a su lado, su espalda contra la pared. Observa como Peter asiente para sí mismo, viéndose feliz, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo también. Stiles le abre los brazos a Peter, pero el otro chico se acuesta en el mismo sentido en que está Stiles.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. Pregunta Stiles con una pequeña voz, una sensación que no le gusta le sube por su vientre. Pensó...bueno pensó que iban a _abrazar_ , pero ¿cómo se supone que van a abrazar cuando Peter ni siquiera lo mira?

— Estoy mirando la puerta para poder estar listo para protegerte, — le dice Peter, y el corazón de Stiles hace algo gracioso mientras su estómago se llena de calor. Sonríe mirando a sus manos, sintiéndose tonto pero sin importarle, y luego se enrolla alrededor de Peter como su papá se enrolla alrededor de su mamá cuando están en la cama.

Peter no se mueve ni dice nada, así que Stiles pregunta, — ¿Está bien esto? — porque su mamá siempre dice que tiene que preguntar a la gente si quiere tocarlos. Peter asiente, así que Stiles desliza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peter y lo abraza firmemente, moviéndose hacia delante para poder enrollarse alrededor de él y poner su nariz contra la parte posterior del cuello de Peter como lo habían hecho antes. Cree que Peter huele bien, y le gusta poder oler a Peter así.

La barriga de Peter está caliente bajo la mano de Stiles y bosteza muy, muy grande.

— Buenas noches, Peter, — le dice Stiles, acurrucándose soñolientamente en su cuello. — Te amo —.

* * *

Peter está coloreando feliz cuando el maestro les dice que es hora de una siesta. Mira hacia abajo a su dibujo y sonríe ampliamente, le gusta cómo salió. Durante el Tiempo de Colorear, había dibujado a Stiles en la reserva, una bonita corona de flores en su cabeza como las que la tía Mabel sabe hacer. Peter se dibujó como un lobo, acurrucado alrededor de Stiles para que puedan abrazarse. Por supuesto, Stiles todavía no sabe sobre hombres lobo, pero es el compañero de Peter, lo que significa que tendrá que decírselo alguna vez.

Está a punto de empacar sus crayones -su madre le compró un paquete extra grande, y los ha estado compartiendo con Stiles- cuando el aroma feliz de su compañero empieza a agriarse en algo que quema la nariz de Peter. Mira hacia arriba y el otro chico parece tan molesto como huele, sus manos enroscadas en puños apretados, sus nudillos incluso más blancos que el resto de su mano. La frente de Peter se arruga, su lobo levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, listo para atacar lo que sea que haya herido a su compañero.

Se inclina adelante en su asiento y se asegura de no hacer demasiado ruido cuando pregunta — ¿Estás bien, Sti? —. El apodo viene fácilmente, y decide que le gusta. Con suerte, a Stiles también le gusta. Cubre la mano de Stiles con la suya, sin gustarle que esté apretada en un puño. Stiles nunca debería estar tan molesto, y abre los dedos de Stiles del puño, lentamente tirando de sus dedos hasta que estén rectos. Hay un crayón en su mano, partido en dos, y Peter lo coloca en la mesa antes de mirar de vuelta al otro chico. — Huel… — _¡Oh Dios mío, Peter, eso no es humano!_ — … Te ves triste —.

Peter observa, cada vez más preocupado por su compañero, mientras Stiles sacude su cabeza muy rápidamente. Cierra los ojos tan fuerte que su cara se arruga con pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos. A Peter no le gusta, no le gusta lo molesto que se ve Stiles. — Te rompí el crayón, — le dice Stiles, sonando muy triste. Hace que el pecho de Peter se sienta apretado de una manera que no le gusta.

Intenta sonar lo más agradable posible cuando dice — Está bien, Stiles, — pero no parece calmarse. Se pone más molesto, y Peter mira, sintiéndose horrible e indefenso, mientras Stiles empieza a llorar. Peter casi gime, pero se muerde el labio inferior para mantener el ruido no salga. Esto duele, ver a Stiles tan molesto. — Oye, por favor deja de llorar —.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — le dice Stiles, y Peter se endereza en su asiento ante el tono de su voz. Está _muy_ molesto, y Peter no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Todo lo que sabe es que su lobo está enojado con él por no ayudar a su pareja cuando está obviamente tan molesto.

— Todo el mundo, vengan aquí, — llama la maestra, y el olor de Stiles se fortalece con ira mientras finalmente abre los ojos para lanzarle una mirada mezquina. El lobo de Peter chilla felizmente, pero él le frunce el ceño a su pecho y le dice que absolutamente _no_ van a matar a su maestra por mucho que Stiles parezca odiarla.

— Sti, vamos a acostarnos, puedes terminarlo más tarde, — le dice Peter lentamente. No sabe por qué Stiles está tan molesto. Cuando Peter echa un vistazo a la foto, ¡cree que es lo más increíble que ha visto en su vida! Son ellos _casándose_. ¡Peter ya sabe que lo va a colgar en su habitación tan pronto como llegue a casa!

— ¡Pero tu cara aún no está terminada! — grita Stiles, su voz quebrándose en un sollozo.

— Está bien, — dice Peter en voz baja, moviendo su silla aún más cerca para que sus rodillas toquen los muslos de Stiles. A Peter le gustan mucho los abrazos cuando está molesto, y a Stiles parecía gustarle el abrazo que Peter le dio antes. Mueve su mano de la de Stiles para poder abrazarlo, pero Stiles hace un ruido que hace que Peter quiera lloriquear de nuevo, aunque esta vez no logra aguantárselo.

Peter se lanza hacia delante para poder envolver un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Stiles tan pronto como puede, y susurra — Ven aquí, — en su oído mientras lo tira contra su pecho. Parece que Stiles cae contra él, aplastando su cara en el cuello de Peter, - no es que a Peter le importe-, le gusta que Stiles se apoye tanto en él. Los brazos envuelven fuertemente la cintura de Peter, y sonríe enormemente mientras continúa sosteniendo a Stiles, sabiendo que ha hecho lo correcto. Mientras su pareja respira profundamente, su olor empieza a endulzarse, lo que hace que Peter sonría aún más.

— ¿Quieres ir a acostarte? ¿Podemos compartir una colchoneta? — Peter le pregunta en voz baja. Realmente le gustaría abrazar a Stiles, especialmente desde que dijo que podían abrazarse todo el tiempo.

— ¿En-En serio? — pregunta Stiles. Parece que no le cree, así que Peter hace su sonrisa tan grande como puede para mostrar lo feliz que es.

— ¡Por supuesto! —. Toma la mano de Stiles y lo levanta, un poco demasiado emocionado porque Stiles se tropieza con él, y ambos se ríen cuando se miran.

Peter tira de Stiles a la colchoneta, recogiendo una y luego llevándola a la pared. No le gusta la idea de acostarse con todo el mundo, no cuando esta gente no es su manada. Sólo pensar en ello hace infeliz a su lobo, gimiendo en su cabeza y tocando su hocico contra el suelo. Empuja la colchoneta contra la pared para poder mantener a Stiles a salvo.

Stiles va a sentarse, pero está mal. — Tienes que acostarte allí, — le dice Peter, señalando el interior de la estera. Si Stiles duerme allí no estará a salvo y Peter no será capaz de protegerlo y eso no es aceptable.

Stiles le hace pucheros. — Pero no me gusta dormir contra la pared —.

El lobo de Peter empuja contra él. Está enojado, Peter lo sabe, y hace todo lo posible para calmarlo. Mirando hacia abajo, trata de evitar que sus ojos parpadeen mientras su lobo discute con él. Al final, decide que Stiles tiene que dormir contra la pared, y que su lobo tiene razón. Mira a Stiles y le explica, — Tienes que acostarte ahí para que pueda protegerte —.

El rostro de Stiles se pone rosa. Se ve muy bonito, sus mejillas están todas manchadas de color. — Oh. Bueno, eso podría estar bien entonces, — le dice Stiles antes de acostarse de espaldas a la pared.

Peter asiente, su lobo apaciguado, y se acuesta en la colchoneta de cara a la puerta para que si alguien entra Peter pueda proteger a Stiles.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta Stiles, su voz sonando diminuta detrás de él. Pedro no mira hacia otro lado de la puerta, su lobo alerta.

— Estoy vigilando la puerta para estar listo para protegerte, — explica Peter. Stiles tararea, su latido se dispara en su pecho, pero Peter no se da la vuelta. ¡Ya ha dejado que su compañero se moleste antes, no puede dejar que le hagan daño! ¿Qué pensaría Stiles de ellos entonces? ¿ _Querría_ incluso casarse con Peter si supiera que no puede mantenerlo a salvo? Peter sabe que tiene que probar que es fuerte, así que se queda quieto y vigila la puerta.

Casi se da vuelta cuando la mano de Stiles toca su costado. Hace cosquillas, pero no dice nada, ni siquiera cuando Stiles pregunta si está bien. Solo asiente, escuchando como el latido del corazón de los demás se equilibra en el sueño mientras permanece despierto, su lobo paseando feliz en su mente porque está teniendo la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo. Stiles se acurruca a su alrededor y todo el cuerpo de Peter se pone caliente y dichoso, de la misma manera que se siente cuando Alfa le dice que hizo un buen trabajo.

— Buenas noches, Peter, — le dice Stiles, acurrucándose soñolientamente en su cuello y haciéndole temblar. — Te amo —.

Toda la cara de Peter se calienta, y no logra evitar que sus ojos brillen. Por suerte no cree que alguien lo haya visto, ya que están todos dormidos, y la sonrisa de Peter se hace tan ancha que le duelen las mejillas, pero ni siquiera trata de detenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora: Hoy comienza un nuevo programa de posts: Domingos y Jueves!
> 
> Nota Traductora: *claramente me voy a demorar mas que eso - ejem- lo siento*


	3. Tiempo Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen Traductora: El primer día de escuela acaba y nuestros bebés favoritos se van a casa y sueltan la bomba a sus respectivas familias!!! A leer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora: Este fic tiene mas de 2000 kudos y voy a explotar. Wow. Muchísimas gracias a todos, esto es impresionante!
> 
> Nota Traductora: Perdón por el retraso, no hay excusas, tengo el permiso de traducción y el capítulo de lavenderlotion publicado en inglés hace EONES, pero soy una floja _floja_ mujer.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, estás aquí! ¡Adivina qué mamá, Peter todavía quiere casarse conmigo! Incluso tomó el dibujo que le hice y sus ojos se pusieron todos brillantes y dijo que ¡era la foto más increíble de la historia y que le encanta! Dijo que lo iba a poner en su pared para poder verlo siempre ¿no es eso increíble? ¡Podrá mirarme todos los días para no olvidarse de mí o de ser mi marido! —.

Mamá se ríe, pero no suena mala como uno de los niños que se rió de él hoy. A Stiles no le gusta Jackson, pero Peter hizo que se fuera haciendo un gruñido que lo asustó así que Stiles no dejará que el chico lo moleste. ¡Oh, y Mamá, me protegió durante _toda_ mi siesta! Dijo que iba a vigilar la puerta e incluso me hizo dormir contra la pared para poder mantenerme a salvo aunque odio dormir contra la pared, — Stiles deja de hablar lo suficiente para tomar una gran respiración y luego dice, — ¡ _y además_ se quedó despierto durante toda la siesta y no durmió en absoluto! Mamá, es como un príncipe, ¡lo quiero _tanto_! —.

— Respira, bebé, — dice mamá, finalmente agachándose y alcanzando su mochila. Deja que se la quite y luego se siente tonto cuando se da cuenta de que todavía están de pie en la zona de recogida y que acaba de decir muchísimas palabras antes de que Mamá dijera nada. Mira al suelo, pero Mamá no lo deja y le levanta la cara con un dedo. — Estoy muy feliz de que hayas tenido un buen día con Peter, cariño. Parece que fue muy muy amable contigo —.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ni siquiera se enojó cuando le rompí uno de sus crayones y empecé a llorar. Sólo me abrazó y luego me dejó abrazarlo cuando dormimos, y no se lo digas a papá, pero Peter es un abrazador _mucho_ mejor que papá —.

Mamá se ríe de nuevo, frotando la barbilla de Stiles con su pulgar — Eso es increíble, cariño. Ahora, ¿estás listo para ir a casa? —

Oh, sí. Tienen que hacer eso ya que todavía están en el estacionamiento. Stiles asiente rápidamente y deja que mamá lo suba al auto y lo meta en su asiento. En realidad no _necesita_ ayuda, pero no le importa que mamá le eche una mano cuando ella quiere. Stiles la ha echado de menos todo el día, y está muy feliz de volver a verla.

¡Él está tan feliz ahora que _nada_ podría derribarlo, está seguro de eso! Peter va a ser su marido, que es simplemente increíble. Hay tantas razones de que es increíble y una de ellas es porque Stiles no conoce a muchos otros niños. Siempre ha estado bien porque Mamá es su mejorísima amiga y Papi es su segundo mejorísimo amigo, pero Peter tiene su misma edad y Mamá siempre dice que Papi es su _más_ mejorísimo amigo así que Peter probablemente será el _suyo_ ¡y eso es _tan_ impresionante!

Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que han recorrido todo el camino a casa hasta que se detienen en la entrada y la patrulla de papá ya está allí. Stiles rebota en su asiento, cada vez más emocionado de contarle a papá todo sobre su día. Balanceando sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Stiles tararea mientras espera que mamá venga a sacarlo del asiento trasero (todavía necesita ayuda para bajar).

Una vez que mamá le ha desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y lo ha sacado del coche, Stiles sale disparado hacia la puerta principal. ¡Siempre tiene mucha energía, pero hoy tiene _más_ energía que nunca! ¡Está tan emocionado de contarle a papá todo sobre Peter y lo increíble que es! Mamá está tan feliz por él que no puede esperar a ver cuán grande Papá le va a sonreír cuando se lo diga.

Stiles _apenas_ logra ser paciente en la puerta lo suficiente para que Mamá llegue y los deje entrar. Se queja haciendo un puchero hacia ella; ¡está _seguro_ de que está siendo lenta a propósito porque es una gran malvada!

— ¡Papi! ¡ _Papi_! — Stiles grita tan pronto como la puerta se abre, chocando contra sus piernas. Papá es tan fuerte que ni siquiera da un paso atrás y Stiles se ríe cuando baja las manos para alcanzarlo y levanta a Stiles por encima de su cabeza, dándole vueltas y vueltas mientras Stiles ríe y ríe. Cuando Papá finalmente lo baja, Stiles se está carcajeando y Mamá está riendo también.

— Hey niño, — Papá se agacha frente a él con una sonrisa. — ¿Tuviste un buen primer día en la escuela? —.

— ¡Si lo tuve! — exclama en voz alta, demasiado emocionado para hablar en voz baja. — ¡Tuve un primer día _tan_ bueno! La escuela es tan grande y la clase es muy agradable y conocí al chico más guapo del mundo y su nombre es Peter ¡y dijo que sí cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo! ¡Así que ahora va a ser mi esposo y mi más mejorsísimo amigo en todo el mundo! No puedo esperar a verlo mañana ya lo extraño mucho —.

— ¿Un esposo? — pregunta extrañamente Papá. A Stiles no le importa y asiente con la cabeza muy rápido.

— ¡Uh- huh! Su nombre es Peter y es el chico más bonito, más agradable y más fuerte de todos los tiempos! — Stiles se lo dice de nuevo para que no lo olvide. — Es el mejor, Papá. ¡Se quedó despierto durante nuestra siesta para protegerme y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y me dejó abrazarlo también! ¡Oh! Incluso me abrazó cuando lloré porque le rompí el crayón. ¡Ni siquiera estaba enojado! —.

— ¿Y tú...quieres que este chico Peter sea tu esposo? —.

— _Duh_ , papá. ¡Es increíble! —.

— John, — dice severamente Mamá. Stiles se ríe, porque sabe _exactamente_ lo que ese tono significa. — ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación, bebé? Estaré allí en unos minutos —.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, lanzándose hacia la puerta principal para coger su mochila antes de correr al segundo piso. Peter también le dio una foto, y es la foto más increíble que haya visto. Realmente no sabe por qué Peter le dibujó un lobo, pero eso está bien. ¿Tal vez a Peter realmente le gustan los lobos y quería dibujarse como uno? A Stiles le gustan mucho los zorros; ¡sería genial ser capaz de ser uno!

Sonriendo, Stiles llega a su habitación y empieza a buscar cinta adhesiva. Debería tener un poco en sus materiales de arte. ¡Oh! ¡Quizás pueda hacer algo más para Peter! Stiles no tiene montones y montones de dinero para comprarle a Peter un bonito anillo como se merece pero quizás Stiles pueda hacerle uno. Mamá probablemente tiene una buena idea de cómo hacer un anillo, ya que ella puede hacer, como, _cualquier cosa_.

Cantando, Stiles tararea una canción que escuchó en la radio que suena tan feliz como se siente. Es imposible dejar de pensar en Peter después del día que pasaron juntos. Simplemente se divirtieron mucho y Peter fue amable con él todo el día. Stiles todavía no puede creer que se quedara despierto todo el tiempo de la siesta para protegerlo ¡realmente _es_ como Superman!

Grita victoriosamente cuando encuentra la cinta adhesiva, y saca su foto muy, muy cuidadosamente de su mochila para colgarla.

* * *

Peter salta al auto después de la escuela. ¡Está tan feliz! Después de la hora de la siesta - donde se quedó despierto _todo_ el tiempo para mantener a Stiles a salvo - se puso a jugar con Stiles en la hora libre, así que volvieron a colorear un poco más, y Stiles terminó su dibujo y se lo dio. Es el dibujo más increíble del mundo, y le dijo a Stiles que iba a colgarla en su pared tan pronto como llegara a casa. Hizo que su maestro lo pusiera con cuidado en su mochila, y sostiene la bolsa en ambos brazos mientras sube al auto.

— Hey Pete, — le saluda su tío Nick. Peter le sonríe, respirando profundamente y relajándose. Ni siquiera sabía que no estaba relajado hasta que olió a la manada, pero es agradable hundirse en su asiento.

Peter no es un bebé, así que se pone el cinturón de seguridad mientras dice — ¡Hola! — felizmente. Ha estado sonriendo desde que Stiles despertó y olía a sol porque era muy feliz. Cuando Stiles le preguntó si dormía y Peter le dijo que se quedaba para protegerlo, ¡Stiles le había dado un abrazo muy largo y le había besado la mejilla! Si Peter se concentra muy, muy duro, todavía puede oler a Stiles en su piel.

— ¿Buen primer día? — El tío Nick pregunta mientras empieza a conducir, y Peter sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Uh-huh! ¡Conocí a mi compañero hoy! — anuncia con orgullo.

El coche da un volantazo, pero Peter no se preocupa. El tío Nick es un muy buen conductor y son hombres lobo. — ¿En-en serio? —.

Peter mira hacia arriba para encontrar al tío Nick mirándolo fijamente en el espejo retrovisor. Peter asiente nuevamente, aun sonriendo, mientras Nick dice, — Eso es increíble, Peter. Estoy muy feliz por ti —.

— ¡Gracias! — le dice Peter, y luego se calla cuando piensa en Stiles.

De hecho, piensa en Stiles todo el camino a casa. Cuando finalmente llegan a la casa, Peter siente que ha sido una _eternidad_. ¡Sale corriendo del coche, gritando al tío Nick que Stiles le hizo un dibujo y que necesita colgarla _ahora mismo_! El tío Nick se ríe de él, pero sólo siente felicidad a través del vínculo así que a Peter no le molesta.

Talia está en la entrada principal cuando Peter finalmente entra. Peter no le dice nada a ella porque él no tiene nada agradable que decir (no a ella), y él conoce las reglas muy bien. Talia empieza la escuela la semana que viene, que es la _única_ razón por la que ya está en casa, Peter sabe eso.

Bosteza, pero hace todo lo posible para esconderlo detrás de su mano cuando mamá entra en la habitación. Ni siquiera está _muy_ cansado, ya que de todos modos en casa no siempre duerme la siesta, pero había estado tan nervioso anoche que no durmió muy bien. Antes de que pueda irse a su habitación, Talia se pone delante de él.

— Alguien parece cansado, — Talia se burla de él. — ¿Qué, no tuviste una siesta lo suficientemente larga? —.

— ¡Estoy bien!, — le grita Peter, cruzando sus brazos. El vínculo con ella no tiene una buena sensación como con el tío Nick, y se pregunta por qué Mamá nunca lo siente. Mira hacia un lado para no tener que verla ya que ella todavía está en su camino. ¡Lo único que quiere hacer es ir a colgar el dibujo que Stiles le hizo!

— ¿No dormiste la siesta, bebé? — pregunta Mamá. Peter frunce el ceño, no está seguro de qué decir. Mamá probablemente se enojará si le dice que no, pero... ¡No pudo! ¡Stiles necesitaba ser protegido!

— Oh oh, — canta Talia. Peter le frunce el ceño. — El bebé no durmió así que está de mal humor —.

— ¡No pude dormir la siesta! — Peter gruñe, sus ojos brillando dorados. Mamá camina entre ellos, poniendo una mano suave en el hombro de Peter antes de agacharse delante de él. Cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado, sin querer oír a mamá defender a Talia de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir la siesta, cariño? — Mamá le pregunta amablemente.

Los ojos de Peter se abren de sorpresa, y rápidamente dice, — ¡Tenía que proteger a Stiles! —.

Mamá mira más allá de él, y Peter huele a su papá. — ¿Así que no dormiste? — dice él.

— ¡No! ¡Tenía que asegurarme de que la maestra no le hiciera daño otra vez! —.

— ¿La maestra lastimó a Stiles? — Papá pregunta desde detrás de él, sonando muy parecido a como cuando habla con la gente por teléfono por cosas que Peter no tiene permitido saber.

— ¡Ajá! — confirma, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. — ¡Stiles me estaba pintando un dibujo increíble pero la Sra. Gaudet nos hizo tomar una siesta y se puso muy triste porque no pudo terminarlo para mí y empezó a llorar! Así que _tenía_ que asegurarme de mantenerme despierto o de lo contrario habría pensado que era un mal compañero y no querría casarse conmigo nunca más —.

Papá se agacha a su lado y agarra a Peter en un abrazo de lado. Peter se ríe, acurrucándose cerca cuando su padre le pasa una mano por el pelo y la deja suavemente en su nuca. — ¿Así que te quedaste despierto durante tu siesta? —.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice dormir contra la pared aunque no quería y miré la puerta _todo_ el tiempo y me aseguré de que estaba escuchando extra fuerte para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño! —.

— Eso es increíble, cachorro, — le dice Papá. Peter sonríe, hinchando su pecho con orgullo cuando papá dice — ¡Estoy seguro de que sabe el fuerte compañero que eres! —.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —. Pregunta Talia mezquinamente, su cara retorciéndose en un feo ceño fruncido. Peter se arropa más pegado a Papá ya que todavía está agachado, y cruza sus brazos de nuevo.

— Peter encontró a su compañero de vínculo hoy, — Mamá suena como cuando habla de Talia, y hace que el corazón de Peter se sienta demasiado grande en su pecho. No importa que Talia esté siendo mala, él sonríe tanto como para que sus mejillas queden todas apretadas.

— ¿Q- Qué? — Talia pega en el suelo con su pie. — ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es sólo un bebé! —.

— Todo el mundo conoce a sus compañeros en diferentes momentos de su vida. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, — explica Mamá. Peter ya sabe eso porque siempre presta atención cuando Mamá le dice cosas, no como Talia.

— ¡Pero yo no le he encontrado! ¡Él no debería hacerlo antes que yo, no es justo! —.

— Es suficiente, — la voz de Papá da miedo cuando habla. Peter se acurruca mas cerca y se esconde en su gran cuerpo, su brazo agarra a Peter firmemente y lo levanta cuando se pone de pie. Peter envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de papá, incluso si es demasiado grande para ser llevado, y esconde su cara en el cuello. — Esto es algo para celebrar. Si no quieres ser feliz por tu hermano, no te obligaré, pero no toleraré que faltes el respeto a algo tan sagrado —.

Peter no sabe lo que Talia dice a continuación, porque Papá lo lleva a la cocina y Peter no intenta escuchar. Se centra en las cosas que Papá saca de los armarios y escucha mientras éste le cuenta todo sobre las diferentes tradiciones que hay al respecto, ignorando los sonidos de Talia lloriqueando en la otra habitación mientras su corazón se llena de felicidad.

¡Él puede colgar su dibujo luego de que hagan bocadillos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora: Iba a publicar esto mañana por la mañana, pero acabo de recibir una llamada muy mala (trabajo en un centro de llamadas) ¡y necesito algo de positividad! ¡Hágame saber lo que piensan de esta actualización y lo que le gustaría ver en el futuro!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Traductora: Primer capítulo listo! quedan 3.
> 
> Espero que les guste, voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible mientras mi cerebro no haga cortocircuito, después de todo, durante esta cuarentena (preventiva por suerte) no hay mucho mas que hacer.
> 
> Con respecto al COVID-19 les deseo lo mejor, cuídense mucho, lávense las manitos, no se toquen la cara, mantengan el distanciamiento físico (porque lo social se puede mantener por internet) y no salgan a la calle. después de todo, es una de las pocas crisis que podemos vencer acostados sin hacer nada, viendo Netflix, leyendo en AO3 y con una cervecita fría al lado!
> 
> #quedateencasa y cuidémonos entre todos.
> 
> Besos!


End file.
